Contrails
by IndieFoxProductions
Summary: Hermione Granger has nothing, she lives in an old, broken down house with her two best friends. Fleur Delacour never had to work or steal a day in her life, she lives a posh life full of everything that she could ever want. So what happens when these two meet? Set during the French Revolution.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This has been in my head for a while now, it was only last night around midnight that I thought about how to make this in to an actual story. Anyways, this will have nothing to do with Happenstance. Don't expect frequent updates, Happenstance is my main priority; this is just a little side project.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**XxX**

"Thief! Get back here and face your punishment like a man!"

Laughing, Hermione pulled the three loafs of bread closer to her body as she quickly dived under a broken fence. Holding her breath, she waited as the loud pounding of feet quickly passed from where she had been hiding. When the steps and shouts faded out, she got to her feet and began the long way back home. The sun was already setting for the day.

Hiding the stolen bread in her large coat, she quickly made her way down the dirty back alleyways behind houses and streets. Her bare and dirty feet made hardly a sound as she slipped through small breaks in the walls or fences. This day she had been lucky, usually she was only able to steal one loaf of bread. Today the seller had been distracted so she had been able to take an additional two.

About halfway home, she stopped at a broken mirror, looking in; she took her time to look at herself. Looking back was a thin, dirty looking boy. Raising her hand to her hair, she slowly fingered the short locks. Living the way that she did meant that having long hair was a luxury, and having short hair was better because then bugs couldn't get it.

She looked thin, well she was. Having to steal for your food made it so that she wasn't able to eat as often as others. The clothes she wore were also stolen; they had been taken from a man that had left his window open after leaving the house. It didn't matter to her; they only made it more believable that she was a boy. Men had it better because they were able to get jobs and vote; women hardly made anything and were treated like objects. Her skin was pale, and had scratches and cuts on her arms, her feet were covered in dirt; just like her hands. The only thing that was memorable about her was her eyes. They were a smoldering chocolate brown, which always seemed to have a determined look in them.

Turning from the mirror, she continued on her way. Climbing over a broken wall, she ducked under another wall and was met with the sight of her home. Being an orphan, she didn't have much. Many who lived like she did had nothing either, but it was home to her. It was a run down old shack that was just barely standing. The windows were broken, and the paint had peeled away, and the door was about to fall off, but it was home.

Crawling under the door, being careful about the bread, she was glad to see her friends. Ron and Harry were sitting in front of a feeble fire, each taking turns to add small sticks and leaves to keep it burning, the price for actual firewood was outrageous. The two grinned at her when she made her way inside.

The boys looked the same as she did, stolen clothing and dirty hands and feet. Their hair was cropped close to the head as well. They didn't have any money to buy shoes with, what they were able to steal or earn went to buying food. If there was no money, like now, then they all went out into the town to steal for their dinner.

" 'Mione! You made it!" Harry said, his green eyes flashing.

"Yeah, you'll never guess what we got today!" Ron said, grinning.

"Oh? Well, look at what I got!" She said, pulling the three loafs out from her pockets.

The boys gasped, but then quickly reached into their own pockets. Ron had three full bottles of milk, and Harry had a small ham. Breaking up the food evenly, the three friends settled own to eat their dinner. Tonight it was more like a feast as they usually only had bread, and at that it was only one loaf. Finished, the trio relaxed and huddled around their small fire.

"Any news about anything?" She asked, looking at the flickering flames.

"No, it's still the same. People are being cheated out of their money, and bread is still expensive." Harry sighed.

"It's only going to get worse." Ron said.

"Don't worry, one of these days, we'll get out of here. Leave London and go somewhere. Maybe Paris, you'll see." Hermione said to her friends determinedly, her eyes blazing.

"Yeah, when pigs fly." Ron snorted.

"Oh shut up, Ron. How do you expect for some girl to come along and fall in love with you?" She asked, pulling her tangled mess of blankets over to the corner.

"Come on, 'Mione. You know that one day we will be married." Ron said, gathering his own blankets into a different corner.

"When pigs fly." Harry said, building his own nest of blankets.

"Precisely." Hermione said, settling down to sleep for the night.

"Night" The trio called out to each other.

Hermione had her usual dream of a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. She didn't know who she was, just that she was important. After all, who has a dream about someone repeatedly without that person being important? The girl looked older than Hermione, so she was around eighteen or nineteen. When she spoke, she spoke in French and only said the same thing, over and over.

"Attends un peu, nous serons ensemble bientôt."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Filler chapter? Maybe. Sorry for not posting any new chapters on Happenstance or on this one. School is kind of fun but I have seven classes and I need to focus since it's the year I graduate in. I'm going to start on the next chapter of Happenstance tomorrow, Thursday, so it looks like I'm going to be posting one new chapter a week, this week is Contrails.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Harry Potter

**XxX**

The sun shining threw the broken window woke Hermione up before the cat did. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find that she was the first up. Usually it's was one of the boys that did so. Untangling herself from her nest of blankets, she went over to tend the fire. All that was left really were a few dimly lit coals, gently blowing and adding a few small twigs allowed the flames to erupt into a small fire. It rose no more than a few inches into the air, but it was enough to warm the small area just a little.

Crooks pawed his way over to her, purring and brushing up against her leg. He wasn't big; she had thought that he was the runt of his litter. Ron had given him to her on her birthday last year, and he had never grown any bigger. They named him because of the broken crook in his tail; they also only kept him because he kept the rats away in the house.

Batting away at his attempts on attention, she stood to wake the boys up. The shop owners would soon be opening their stalls for the day. Harry was buried deep into his blankets; it usually got really cold during the night, so he actually had a good plan. Peeling back the covers and shaking him awake, she moved on to Ron.

Ron, no matter how cold it got, always through off his blankets during the night. As usual, he only had one leg covered, and was snoring loudly. After spending many years together, it no longer bothered her. Shaking him away also, she went to get ready for the day.

Sometime later, they were eating the little remands from the night before. Nothing went to waist, even the now empty milk bottles would be cleaned out and re filled with water. Each having decided on the plan for the day, headed out into the city to bring home the days dinner, whatever could be found or stolen was going to be divided up evenly upon their return.

Heading in a different direction then yesterday, Hermione made her way to the east side of town. The baker would recognize her immediately, so it was always best to leave that area alone for a while before going back. If she didn't, then she would be caught and sent to jail.

Making her way around the shops, she easily blended in with the other people that were heading to work or were there to buy their food for the day. Her stomach growled when she eyed an apple stand. Glancing around, she made her way around again, this time closer to where the stand was, and when the seller was talking to someone else, quickly snatched an apple from the pile and quickly stuffed it into her pocket. Walking away like she hadn't done anything, when she was well out of sight of the seller was when she took it out and bit into its soft flesh.

Her stomach appeased for now, she walked around some more before she had found a discarded newspaper from that day. Her parents had taught her how to read before they died, so she had no trouble with scanning the pages looking for the want adds. When they had been younger, she had taught Harry and Ron to read as well so that they could do the same thing that she was. Stealing could only get you so far, after all.

Seeing a few note worthy jobs, she folded the paper and stuffed it into her pants pocket before heading to the job site. It wasn't something great or grand, the person in the add only wanted someone to come and help them move stuff from one house into another. The pay was low, but then again, the pay was low on every job no matter what it was.

The person had turned out to be a woman. She was elderly, so the help wanted add seemed for real. Usually it was just richer people who didn't want to do anything that posted them up.

"Are you the lady that posted the work add?" She asked, deepening her voice to sound more like a male.

"Yes, I had wanted to move these boxes into a house a few blocks from here." The lady said while gesturing to a pile of boxes behind her.

"No problem, just tell me where you want them." Hermione said as she lifted one of the heavy boxes onto her shoulder.

The woman smiled softly and led the way. After a few hours of moving boxes as well as unpacking, Hermione was ready to head back home. The old woman had been kind enough to supply her with a free lunch, but she had slipped all the untouched food into her over coat pockets. As she was about to head out, the woman stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't have much in money, but you have been such a help to me that I want to give you something." The woman said, steeping back into the house to retrieve something.

Hermione looked puzzled, but stayed rooted to the spot. She had thought that the food had been her payment. After a few seconds, the old woman came back to the door.

"Here, my grandson gave these to me, but I'm afraid I'm much too old to be using them." She said softly while handing Hermione three peaces of paper.

Hermione looked down at the papers and gasped.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but-" She couldn't finish her sentence as the door closed in her face.

Dazed, she sat down on the few stone steps leading up to the house and looked at the paper again in the dim light.

They were three tickets for a boat that would be leaving to France in a few days. Suddenly, the voice she had been hearing in her dreams replayed itself as she sprinted back to her friends.

Attends un peu, nous serons ensemble bientôt.

_Wait a minute;__we'll be together__soon…_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Another filler chapter, sorry. I really don't have time to update this today, but I felt like I needed to anyways. Again, I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Harry Potter

**XxX**

The boat left a few days later. It didn't take long to convince Ron and Harry to come alone with her to France. They were orphans, no one wanted them and they didn't want anyone. There was nothing left for them in England, so, they packed their few belongings and turned their back on the old crumbling shack they had called home for many years.

The trio had stolen new clothing to wear onto the ship, that is, new for them. The slacks had patched holes, as did the jackets. The shirts were too large, as were the shoes. It felt odd to them, shoes. After many years they had gone barefoot in the dirty streets and that had toughened up their once soft flesh. Overall, they looked like three young boys that had dressed up in their fathers clothing, even Hermione, who had cropped her hair the night before last because it had grown out to long.

As they reached the port, they stopped and gasped. The ship was enormous, the sides were painted a pure while color, and the sails were painted just like the Union Jack and the French flag. It seemed like hundreds of port holes were welded onto the side of the ship, people were looking out of them and waving to people lost in the crowd.

They looked at each other and gathered their belonging as they headed to the ticket man to get aboard. Hiding under Hermione's hat sat Crooks, purring away, not even knowing about the horror of sea travel that he was about to go through.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** New chapter! I don't know if you guys know, but I actually have these chapters already written down. I write chapters for Contrails in my English class every Monday, it's just a matter of typing them all down and posting them on here. This chapter is dedicated to **EagleHawk **for waiting so patiently for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**XxX**

Less than a week later, the ship which contained our trio docked in the sea side port of La Rochelle in the French province Poitou-Charentes. The boat ride had been less than thrilling; on the first night Harry almost jumped ship just to get away from the constant rocking motion. Hermione had to chastise him more than once while she herself was a little green around the gills.

The sights and sounds of the town were a welcomed change. All around there were both things that were the same as in London and those that were new. Clichéd couples ran at each other after not seeing the other for who knows how long.

A charlatan stood off to the side selling fake items to the idiots who actually stopped to look at him. Different voices rang out in the air, French mixed with English, as well as several other languages.

The later afternoon sun sank over the gentle waves in the west. After mapping out various Inns and easy looking shop keepers, the trio had to look for an open lot or old abandoned house. This night however, as the moon slowly got higher into the sky, Ron, who was leading the little gang, turned a little to fast and ran right into a patrolling watchman.

Falling upon their fear of all forms of higher, and in this case, better armed opponent, the three circumvented their way from the sudden brush with the law.

Farther in the outskirts of the town, the trio collapsed against a crumbling wall in a quiet alleyway. Crooks, fed up with all the running, crawled out from under Hermione's hat and into Harry's thin arms.

The boy held the tiny cat like he was some great clandestine, like at any moment the ginger cat would vanish, and with him would follow everything that they had brought with them. Slowly, one after another, each teenager drifted into a dreamless sleep there in the alleyway on their first warm night in France.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: An update! OMG, I'm on a roll this week. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but you wont, hopefully, be disappointed! Again, this is all unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. All of the talking will be done in French, just so you guys know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**XxX**

Hermione POV

A few months after there adventure to France, our traveling Trio had managed to travel from city to city, mainly on foot, but had eventually settled down in a little farming village not to far off from Paris. Mr. Flitwick had hired them right as the picking season for his orchards began. Harry and Ron would go out and join other hired workers to go out everyday and pick the ripe apples before any birds or the weather could damage any, thus losing Flitwick's money.

As Hermione was shorter than the two boys, she would go and work in the barn that housed Flitwick's prized show horses. Everyday she would step into the wooden building and be greeted by the soft neighing of the four beautiful horses.

The three Thoroughbreds' each stood in a magnificent stall all of their own. Each had cherry red wood, stainless steel bars, and their names carved in gold above their stall. Stepping up to the first, Hermione was greeted by a soft nose bumping against her shoulder.

Leon was tall; his long legs made him a great at show jumping. He blinked his dark eyes as Hermione stepped inside his stall and began to brush out his coat. She followed the way the hairs grew and soon finished before moving onto his black mane and tail. Patting his large body, she fixed his bridal into place and led him out into the pasture.

Returning, she continued on with Olivier and Auquste, brushing out any tangles and dead hairs, and then turning them out to join Leon. Finally she came upon her very favorite of them all. Bernard was not a show horse like his companions; he was a large, heavy Friesian and was used to pull the cart to the market or the carriage whenever their master wanted to visit the larger cities.

Taking her time, Hermione cared for the horse like she had the others, but stopped a few times to feed him a few carrots that she had brought with her. Like the others, she bridled him up and led him out into the pasture to graze on the sweet grass until she came to get him later.

After the stalls were cleaned out and new straw was laid out on the ground, fresh grain and water left out for the horses did Hermione bring back Bernard to get him hitched up to the cart. Once everything was secure, Hermione sat in the cab seat and led the horse out into the grove of orchards. She and her friends were able to talk for a little as others filled the cart with barrels of apples that were to be sold at the market.

Sometime later as she was making a deal with the shop keeper, did a something just a few stands down catch our heroines' attention. A pickpocket was clearly trying to steal a woman's purse right out from her pocket. Hermione could notice what was happening as she had used those same skills just a few months before while living in England. The woman didn't notice that she was about to be robbed, and as the thief made his way towards Hermione, did she stop him.

Hermione stepped right up to his face, and he blanched when he met her gaze. He couldn't have been more than twelve years old, and Hermione felt sorry for him, she really did, but she couldn't allow this to happen right in front of her.

"I belive that you have something that doesn't belong to you," She told him. "Now, if you don't want me to call the police, you will give it to me and go about your day as you normally will."

The boy started to shake and shiver, but obeyed her command and placed the stolen purse into her outstretched hand.

"Now, run along and don't let me catch you doing that again."

The boy nodded and ran off in the crowd of people. Nodding to herself, Hermione looked back at the still oblivious woman, checked that Bernard was still where he was suppose to be, and then walked after the woman.

Stopping right behind her, Hermione cleared her throat and tapped the woman on her shoulder. The woman turned around and started to smile at Hermione but stopped when she saw what the girl had in her hand. Before the blonde woman before her could accuse her of stealing, Hermione spoke up.

"You dropped this a few feet back, I am just returning it to you." Hermione rushed out.

The blonde didn't say anything for a few seconds but then a radiant, crooked smile spread out on her face, making her blue eyes seem to lighten in the light.

"Why, thank you! Had you been so unkind I am sure that it might have been picked up by another." The woman said, her voice light and airy. It sent tingles down Hermione's spine.

"N-no problem, I'm glad that I was able to help." Hermione stammered a little, but tipped her hat down in order to hide the slight blush that had crept onto her cheeks.

"And you have my thanks." The blonde woman purred back to her, kissing each of Hermione's cheeks as in her custom.

Hermione didn't saying anything more, instead tipping her hat down lower and making her way back to Bernard. Climbing onto his back, she spied the woman once again right as she was turning the horse and cart back to the house.

Fleur POV

She watched the young boy who had returned her purse to her climb onto the back of a beautiful black horse and lead the animal onto the road that she knew led to the Manor of Mr. Flitwick. Grinning to herself, she allowed her whispered words to float away in the wind.

"Finally, we meet at last, my love…"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, Happy New Year! Quick question have any of you seen Les Miserables? Its so frickkin sad! Anyway, why are you reading this when there is a new chapter down there?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**XxX**

Hermione POV

Surprisingly, a few days later Hermione was summoned into Mr. Flitwick's office. Before she went, the girl brushed the dirt from her work pants and tucked her lengthening hair back into her cap. A feeling of dread settled like a stone inside her stomach, fear and thoughts rushed around in her mind.

'_Oh God, what did I do?'_

'_Did they find out, but if they did, then how? I'm always so careful.'_

'_Is he going to fire me, but why not Harry or Ron also?'_

She asked herself many more questions before she knocked on his office door. In her worry, she failed to notice the paintings on the walls, nor the finely woven carpet that she was standing on. After a few seconds a voice from within called out to her.

"You may enter." It said.

Gathering her courage, she opened the door and entered quickly, should she lose her nerve and run out of the building. Expecting an enraged Flitwick, she was actually surprised to see the bright blue eyes of the blonde girl that she had been dreaming about.

She stood in the company of Mr. Flitwick and an older man. This stranger was very well dressed in an officer's uniform; cap held under his arm, while he didn't have a beard, his mustache was kept trim and straight as was the blonde hair that lay flat on his head.

The same blonde hair that flowed around the shoulders of her mystery woman.

"Bonjour monsieur." The man said, reaching out in the English custom so as to shake her had.

"B-Bonjour." Hermione stammered out as her small hand was engulfed in his large one.

After a firm shake, he stepped back to join his daughter and her employer.

"It has come to my attention, John that you helped Ms. Delacour here recover her purse a few days ago while at the market. Is this true?" Mr. Flitwick asked, peering over his glasses to look at her.

"Yes, sit it is. That day I stopped a pickpocket from making off with the lady's belongings." She said truthfully.

"Ah, very good, John. And I trust that you turned in this criminal to the authorities, correct?"

"Yes, sir." She lied, how could she turn in a young boy?

"Excellent!" Mr. Flitwick said, looking proud at the girl.

"You seem to have quite the worker here, Monsieur." Mr. Delacour said, looking at Hermione, a slight grin on his face.

"It appears that I do. You never know who you hire now-a-days, what with all of this talk of rebellion and what not." Mr. Flitwick agreed.

Hermione didn't know what to do, she hadn't been excused so to leave would be rude and most certainly would cost her job. So she stood there, listening to the men talk and shyly looking at the beautiful woman who had yet to speak a single word through the entire conversation.

"My Fleur here loves horses!" Mr. Delacour's loud exclamation scared Hermione so much that she jumped a few inches into the air.

"Really now? John here just so happens to be the one who cares for my own. I'm sure that he would be more then delighted to show them to your daughter!" Mr. Flitwick exclaimed, always so willing to show off his possessions.

"If he would not mind, I would gladly allow it." Mr. Delacour said, looking at his daughter.

"How about it, John? Would you show Ms. Delacour here the stables?" Mr. Flitwick asked.

"I would like nothing more, sir." Hermione said truthfully. Anything to spend some time alone with the woman that stole her heart.

"Well, then there you go. Go along Fleur, the Monsieur here and I have business to discuss." Mr. Delacour said, gently pushing his daughter in Hermione's direction.

"Oui, Papa." The girl said at last, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Hermione held out her arm to the woman shyly, which delighted her as Fleur (Finally a name!) placed her own hand on and lead the other woman outside. The two were mainly silent as they went across the grounds, each just enjoying the others presence.

"You are not from France, are you?" Fleur asked, the first to break the silence.

"No. I'm from England, might I ask what gave it away?" Hermione said, switching from French to English.

" 'Our azzent, Monsieur. Eet was easy to tell zat first day we met." Fleur said, also switching to English.

"Ah, I see. Well, I must say that yours is very good. Certainly better then many others back at home." Hermione said, a slight feeling of homesickness settling upon her.

By this point they had reached the stable. All of the horses neighed their welcome, something that they didn't do for Hermione. Clearly, they liked her blonde companion more.

"I never got to properly thank you for helping me that day, you know." Fleur said suddenly, turning to look at Hermione fully. Her blue eyes were shining with thinly veiled adoration.

"That's not necessary, really I-mph!"

Whatever Hermione was going to say was cut off as Fleur covered the talking girl's lips with her own. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening, here she was, being kissed by the most beautiful woman that she had even seen and she wasn't even doing anything about it! Letting go of all reason, she closed her eyes and allowed her lips to move with the ones that rested on hers.

She felt Fleur smile into the kiss, no doubt glad that she hadn't been pushed away, and then Hermione felt two soft hands cup her face. Her own arms moved from simply hanging by her sides went to wrap around the other girl's waist, pulling her closer.

'_Better then I ever dreamed…'_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Another update! Sorry it's taken so long guys. I really like how this chapter went, so I hope that all of you readers do also. About Happenstance, I am still writing out the next chapter so never fear about that one! All of my other stories ARE being worked on, so please don't think that I abandoned them. On a side note, you guys should all go read Destination: Love by xyouaremylobsterx , its amazingly awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**XxX**

Months passed after that first kiss. The days passed in the same manor, Fleur would come and visit Hermione under the pretense of going to see the horses. No one suspected anything and so the girls continued in their secret relationship.

What also continued on was the increasing spread of talk about rebellion. All around the nation problems were arising because of the effectiveness of the king. By refusing to adapt to the new ideas proposed during the Enlightenment, he had doomed his people.

New political groups were rising, but so were taxes. The banks were closing because of bankruptcy or simply because they were not allowing people to withdraw their money.

People were panicking all around, the nation was falling around theme and many thought that fighting back was the best solution.

The last straw was pulled when the food shortages started. Crops were failing to grow, and what was able to be sold went for an exceptionally high price, prices that only the wealthy were able to pay for.

Things were no different at the Manor. The apple trees stopped bearing fruit because of a sudden frost that took the countryside by surprise. Layoffs were sure to happen, and happen they did.

Half of the pickers went first. Harry and Ron had just managed to keep their jobs, but they knew that if another sudden layoff was announced, then they would be next.

Hermione was safe because she drove the carriage, as well as the one who took care of the horses that were needed to pull said carriage. Her partner, however, was not so lucky.

With only his grandmother still alive, Nevil Longbottom had to go off in search for work after being one of the first to be fired.

The only oasis during this time for Hermione was Fleur. The blonde didn't care if Hermione was poor, she only cared for the girl just that much more. Being born into nobility, Fleur didn't have to worry about the shortage of food, did not k now about the bitter cold of a winter night without shelter.

Everyday, Fleur would bring food from her own kitchen to give to Hermione and her friends.

They didn't take any of it.

Its not that the didn't trust the blonde, it was because they felt that they were turning their backs on the people who were like them.

It eventually came to the point were Fleur started to use force in order to get Hermione to at least take the basket from her, not that Hermione knew it was happening.

When she saw the blonde coming, basket of food in hand, her brain would soon go fuzzy and she had the sudden urge to do whatever it took to make the blonde happy. It wasn't until Fleur left after kissing Hermione once on the lips, did the brunette find herself in her right state of mind, basket in hand.

This however, was not eaten by the trio. Instead they would go around the Manor and divide the food into equal portions to those who were even hungrier then themselves. No questions were asked about where the food came from, only a simple thanking nod of the head from the people.

One particular day, a new change developed within Hermione's relationship with Fleur.

Like any other day, Hermione was behind the barn smoking a cigarette, another item that was outrageously expensive but it was always best if one practiced their looting skills from time to time, when the sudden fuzzy feeling in her head appeared. This time it was accompanied with something else. This new something smelled like freshly baked bread, the smell after the rain, and all sorts of other things that Hermione loved to smell. It came with a new sensation that Hermione had rarely ever allowed herself to feel.

Her body locked up on its own as her pulse started to race and her breathing came in quick gasps. Her body seemed like it was on fire as a particular area between her legs throbbed and grew slick with every passing second.

The cigarette fell from her mouth and onto the floor as Fleur's lips captured hers in a kiss that only ignited her body even more. The blonde didn't hesitate, she pushed the brunette up against the wall with both hands before reaching down with her left to confidently cup Hermione's breast through her shirt.

Fleur felt the brunettes hard nipple through the lays of cloth that she used to keep them bound down, giving a particularly hard squeeze, she grinned into the kiss as she heard Hermione release a low moan and the desperate thrust of the other girl's hips against her own.

Pulling away, Fleur opened her eyes to look at the newly revealed girl before her. Releasing Hermione's breast, Fleur trailed her hand back up the other girls body to remove the hat that was always situated on the others head.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, her mouth slightly parted to gasp in the cool surrounding air. Fleur watched with intense interest as the short wisps of mahogany hair either lay flat against the girls ears, or stood straight up just above her forehead.

Hermione knew that her face was flushed, she could feel the heat on her cheeks. As quick as it came, the deliciously confusing smell that betrayed her body disappeared like it had never been there. However, the force that made her brain fuzzy was still there, only at a much calmer note then it had even been before.

"Tell me your real name." Fleur said in a low, husky voice.

Hermione was mesmerized as the blond's eyes seemed to lighten into an almost translucent shade of silver, before returning to their customary sky blue.

"H-Hermione Granger."

Fleur mouthed the name to herself before grinning her usual crooked smile before leaning in and kissing Hermione again.

Its a shame that the war would start the very next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione smiled as the heat from the sun baked the brown earth around her. Stalks of new, spring green grass tickled her skin as the wind blew across the hills. Somewhere in the tree tops, birds chirped their day to day calls.

Her head was resting on the warm ground beside Fleur's stomach. The blonde woman was weaving her fingers through the short locks of hair; her other resting lightly over her chest.

It was hard to believe that the county was at war with itself when they were like this; simply lying in the sun away from the hustle and bustle of the manor. But sales were low as people were only buying what was deemed absolutely necessary.

"Before I came here, I used to dream about a woman." Hermione's whispered. "I never did find out who she was, but I knew for some reason that she was waiting for me."

Fleur remained silent, a small smile blossoming on pink lips.

"I don't know when they started exactly," the brunette continued. "But I know that it was from very early on; and now ever since Ive been here, in France, they stopped."

The brunette sat up on her elbow, her gaze down on the woman below her. She brushed away a few stray hairs on the other womans cheeks, the warm skin felt like silk under her fingertips.

"Maybe she found what she was looking for." Fleur whispered back in her soft voice, face leaning into Hermione's touch.

"Maybe she did." The brunette agreed.

Hermione leaned down to brush her lips against Fleur's, their conversation forgotten. The brunette tugged at the blonde's lip with her teeth before smoothing over the bite with her tongue.

* * *

Sometime later the two eventually returned to the manor, their fingers interlinked. Fleur was laughing at something Hermione said when the brunette stopped dead in her tracks.

There, gathered around the barn, was a mass gathering of people. Black, inky smoke was erupting from the barn's windows; the smell of burning wood and hay filled the air. Sparks sprang fourth when the celling began to cave in, a cry of panic rang out from inside.

Hermione was speeding down the hill before she knew it, her feet pounding the ground beneath her. She completely ignored Fleur's cry of alarm as she pushed through the crowd of onlooking men.

No one stopped her as she dived headfirst into the blaze.

* * *

Inside the fire blazed around her, the smoke thick as she jumped over fallen beams. She coughed violently as she inhaled, her eyes closed tightly against the heat.

Hermione fumbled around for a second as all of the horses shrieked out their terror. The brunette rubbed her eyes as she stumbled forward in search of the closest animal. Harsh grunts and snorts directed the brunette to her left, close to a pile of burning beams.

She thrust her arm into the stall in search of the horse's halter rope. Her fingers grasped at thin air, forcing the brunette to fully enter the enclosed space.

Inside, she had to duck suddenly to avoid a swift kick to the head. Hermione clicked her tongue in an attempt to sooth the frightened animal. Her hands ran up the sweaty neck and clasped the halter around the large face.

Hermione coughed violently as she struggled to lead the horse from the burning barn. She kicked at the obstacles in their way; clearing a path for the others.

Fresh air greeted Hermione as she pushed past the collapsed front doors, the cries of astonished men echoed around her. Shielding her eyes, Hermione glimpsed the worried face of Fleur for only a second before someone came up to take the struggling horse from her hands.

Her feet moved of their own accord and she soon found herself back inside the inferno.

* * *

Hermione was struggling with Bernard; the heavy set horse being afraid of the flames that leapt around him. She had to duck every time he kicked out whenever a support beam collapsed and fell to the ground. His cries echoed in her ears; beating into her brain like a drum.

Overhead the ceiling groaned as it grew too heavy to support itself. Hermione wiped her head against her shirt sleeve, clearing her eyes of the sweat and soot that had gathered there.

"Come on Bernard," She tried to whisper. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

The giant behemoth refused and backed up more into his stall, pulling Hermione with him. The brunette refused to give up and attempted to bring the animal forward.

A falling beam crash landed somewhere beside the two and sent the horse rocketing forward in fear, knocking Hermione to the side and onto her back.

The brunette watched as Bernard jumped over a pile of burning wood and kick out against a support beam. The already weakened wood splintered and broke into two as it fell to one side; bringing with it the rest of the ceiling.

Hermione was quick to get up, but failed to see the heavy plank of wood falling just behind her. It crashed to the floor, taking out the walls of Bernard's stall, and pinned the brunette to the ground. The fire quickly made its way to her stomach, burning through the flimsy material of her shirt.

She screamed as the flames licked at her skin, but the roar of the fire drowned out any and all sound. Hermione pushed against the burning plank with her hands, not thinking about the extra damage this would cause.

Her world went dark just as the faint yells of men reached her ears.

* * *

She slept on and off; and at times would awaken in a sunny room alone. Sometimes Fleur would be there, reading a book or tending to her injuries. Other times it was either Harry or Ron, the two of them would sit for a few minutes and then look around the bare room.

At one point she even thought she was hallucinating.

She believed it to be a dream about Fleur, but at the same time it wasn't. The blonde was always alone when this dream happened, and there would be a fine dusting of feathers sprouting from her skin. Her eyes would be a very pale silver, and her hands were tipped with claws; the blonde would occasionally lick at a particularly stubborn burn and watch as it healed in seconds.

Hermione usually fell asleep again when this happened.

It wasn't until a few days had passed did Hermione fully awake from her coma like state. She was alone, and disorientated for a few seconds. The brunette's body braced itself as the onslaught of memories attacked her brain.

She remembered the men finding her underneath the rubble, badly burned but alive. All of the horses survived with minimal damage on their part. The brunette vaguely remembers Fleur dressing her wounds after applying various salves and healing creams to her skin.

Her musing was interrupted when the door opened suddenly. In came Monsieur Flitwick, followed by a runner boy. The short man's eyes lit up when he noticed that the person in the bed was awake.

"Ah, John! Awake at last I see." He gestured to the boy. " If you would please go and fetch Monsieur Malfoy."

The boy nodded his understanding before leaving the room.

"I take it that you sustained quite some damage, didn't you Monsieur Granger?" The older man ticked at her. "What with you running into that barn, I would be surprised if you hadn't."

Hermione was about to respond when the runner boy reappeared with a man that the brunette knew very well.

Monsieur Malfoy wasn't particularly handsome, but neither was he ugly. His straight blonde hair was neatly cut and brushed to one side. Slightly tan skin suggested that he spend more time inside then out, and his inspector uniform looked almost new. Pale blue eyes flicked all around the room before settling on Hermione.

"Now John, if you could answer a few questions for Monsieur Malfoy here, we can all go about our ways." Monsieur Flitwick said quite happily, his hands tucked into the pockets of his waist coat.

Hermione nodded as the inspector took out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Now Monsieur..." The inspector looked up from his paper to look at the brunette.

"Granger." She finished for him.

"Ah. Monsieur Granger." He nodded as he scribbled this note down. " That is not a French name, may I inquire as to where it is you came from?"

"Certainly." Hermione quirked back. "I was originally came from England."

"Would you mind if I have a look at your papers?" Monsieur Malfoy said offhandedly.

"Papers?"

"Your immigration papers, Monsieur." The inspector again looked at her from over his pad.

"I... I don't have any papers."


End file.
